


五分钟

by Tangshuilily



Category: Avengers4 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangshuilily/pseuds/Tangshuilily
Summary: 我等了十年，你说be就be？因为意难平，所以要强改复联四结局，HE，甜（这个短篇的时间线接在盾进入时间机器后）我的理解：1、借助皮姆粒子只能回过去不能到未来2、六颗宝石被取走的时候就创造了一个平行宇宙3、结尾的白发盾是平行宇宙来的4、灵魂宝石会引诱人做最贴近内心欲望的事





	五分钟

对于巴基巴恩斯来说，那是五分钟。对于史蒂夫罗杰斯来说，那是抉择、自我欺骗以及不敢抱有希望的三十年。

01  
四、三……  
巴基巴恩斯一边回味与史蒂夫的对话，一边思考这个难得空闲的晚上要怎么过。  
喝酒是个不错的选择，虽然我们都不会喝醉。  
巴基喜欢酒馆的暧昧气氛，温热昏暗，空气里满是果酒浓郁的香气，让人不由得放松下来，动作迟缓，语言含糊，眼睛却得以更专注地凝视爱人。  
史蒂夫看我的眼神和他看所有人的都不一样，巴基欣慰地想，除了那位......

箱子里的宝石只剩两颗，空间和灵魂。  
先送谁回去呢？史蒂夫握着皮姆粒子发呆，如果能这么轻易决定他就不会把它们留到最后了。还好他记得巴基说过，当你为难时，抛硬币永远是最好的做选择方式。  
史蒂夫伸手摸索，找他一直藏在身上的幸运币。  
那是一枚古董硬币，意气风发的小军官巴基巴恩斯给布鲁克林豆芽菜的。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯一直带在身上，它曾还替他挡下过一枚子弹。  
可是……它现在在哪呢？还有剩下的皮姆粒子？  
“哦该死！该死的奎尔！”史蒂夫忍不住在街上爆了粗口，“天杀的小偷！”  
我好心把紫石头给他，他居然偷我东西！  
“注意言辞小伙子。”路过的老先生挽紧了老伴的手臂，鄙夷地瞧了他一眼。  
“今天，我失去了两位好友，现在还可能再也见不到一生的挚爱，小伙子觉得自己可以骂点脏话，您说呢？”  
老先生压了压帽檐，快步离开了。  
史蒂夫平复心火，调整呼吸，谨慎地将粒子置入。  
面罩扣合，他闭上眼睛，等待穿梭。  
看来老天已经替他决定了，他要回去，他要面对卡特。

“卡特，看到索拉博士了吗？”霍华德史塔克隔着半条走廊喊她。  
“索拉博士？我不知道霍华德，他总是神出鬼……”佩吉卡特在办公室门前停住了。  
门把手的温度很可疑。这样的天气，它不该如此温热、潮湿，很明显有人在她之前握过它，就在刚刚并且握了不短的时间。而她走过来时并没有看到到门口有人逗留，所以——  
卡特用手肘压着门把手，顺便解开了上衣下摆的扣子，握住了腰间的配枪。

史蒂夫在卡特的办公室门口犹豫着，觉得还是不要见面的好，就把宝石留下，然后悄悄离开，不需要解释它是如何被偷，又怎么从蓝色正方体摇身一变成了椭圆形的宝石。可是老天再一次替他做了决定，就在他准备离开时，门口传来了卡特的声音。  
他叹了口气，在她桌前立正等待。

室内昏暗，卡特看不清对面那人的容貌，只觉得他的身型和站姿都颇为熟悉，想必是某个不守规矩的新兵。  
她把枪收起来，“下次不要偷偷摸摸。”  
“卡特……”  
卡特的枪没能顺利塞进枪套里，咚的一声掉在了地上。  
“佩吉……是我，罗杰斯。”他向前迈了一步，百叶窗透出的微光打亮了他的金发和带点绿色的蓝眼睛。  
“史蒂夫？”卡特声音颤抖着叫了他一声。  
“是我……”  
卡特关了门，靠着着门做了两次深呼吸，“是梦……一定是梦……转身，转身你就醒过来了。”  
卡特缓缓转身，他还在。  
“天呐……”她扑上去拥抱了他，捧着他的脸喃喃自语道：“这不是梦，不是什么恶作剧……是你！真的是你！错不了……拜托一定是你！”  
“是我卡特，我很抱歉……我该早些来的。”  
“霍华德和我，我们一直在找你……这些年，你都去哪了？”卡特轻轻抚摸他的脸，“你和走的时候不太一样了……发生了什么？”  
“你以为的我，此刻还在北冰洋的某块冰里冻着，你看到的我——”史蒂夫打开箱子，“是从七十年后来，还东西的。”  
箱子里，一蓝一橙两颗宝石在莹莹闪光，一样的璀璨夺目，但橙色那颗更诱人一些，让人忍不住想要触碰。  
卡特伸手摸了一下，“我从没见过它们。”  
“蓝色的是宇宙魔方。”  
“胡说，宇宙魔方在安全室里放着呢。”  
“呃……关于那个。”史蒂夫有些为难，“你们的安保系统不太完善。”  
卡特半信半疑，拨通了安全室负责人的电话，约莫五分钟后，桌上立着的听筒里传来惊慌的叫喊声：“很抱歉！局长女士！卡特女士！它它它……不见了！”  
“好的我知道了。”卡特瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“你最好能自圆其说。”  
“需要一级警戒吗夫人？”  
“不，我想起来了，史塔克先生借走研究了。没事了，别担心……”  
史蒂夫笑了笑，给自己倒了杯水，“今天真是非常难熬的一天，容我喝口水。”  
接着，他讲起了来这里的前因后果。  
“我无力评价。”卡特捋了捋头发，“疯狂，我总以为自己见过够多疯狂事了。”  
“那个时代就很疯狂。”  
“我也很想说说我的事……不过我想你肯定都知道了。”卡特起身，将百叶窗拨开，让月光透进来。  
“所以……”卡特缓缓踱到留声机旁，微笑着望向他，“你还欠我一支舞呢。”  
“现在吗？”史蒂夫一时手足无措，但还是做了个请的手势，配合着牵起了她的手。  
“好久不见了，居然要你饿着肚子跟我跳舞……”她贴在他的胸口说，“要去我家吃点东西吗？”  
“太晚了。”  
“你急着回去？”  
“倒也不是……”  
卡特搂着他的脖子，垫脚吻了上去，却没有得到想要的回应，“为什么？我以为我们……我以为你......”  
“对不起。”史蒂夫轻轻推开她，“你的史蒂夫还在冰里，我只是一个……”  
“你爱上别人了？在那个未来的世界？”  
史蒂夫陷进沙发里，把额前垂下来的金发拢上去，“或许我一直爱他。”  
落地钟敲了十二下。

02  
三、二……  
除了自己，还有一个人被史蒂夫用那样深情的眼神注视过——酒馆里，穿红裙子的女军官。  
一想到这，剩下的几秒就变得异常缓慢、难捱，巴基死死盯住机器平台，恨不得现在就冲进去把史蒂夫拽回来。  
他担心他不会出现，他担心他会想跟那位棕发姑娘共度一生……

这一夜，史蒂夫独自坐在卡特的办公室里，他捧着灵魂宝石自言自语，“娜特，你说我该怎么办呢？”  
这就是他不敢回来的原因，留在这里的牵挂太多了。  
他不知如何面对爱他的卡特，面对会在未来惨死的霍华德，还有巴基，他的巴基还活在九头蛇的控制下，沉睡在遥远的西伯利亚。  
史蒂夫想起了之前送还时间宝石时，古一法师对他说过的话。  
“班纳错了，归还宝石并不能冲抵异常的时间流，从你们带走宝石的那一刻开始，我们的宇宙就一分为二了。”  
“一分为二？”  
她画了一个莫比乌斯环，自中间剖开，用指尖拎着轻轻一扯，史蒂夫看到两个相互套连的莫比乌斯环。  
她拎拎左手的，又拎拎右手的，“你是从这一个，来到了这一个。”  
魔法师说话就是比科学家简单易懂些，史蒂夫恍然大悟。  
“这两个宇宙是一模一样的吗？”  
“如果不加干扰的话，是的，被分离宇宙会按照原本宇宙的惯性发展。它们独立于彼此存在，但偶尔也会有交汇点。”  
“无论我在这个世界里做什么都不会对我来的世界产生影响，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“一丁点改变就会干扰这个世界的发展吗？”  
“不，时间流非常强大，细微的改变都会被冲抵，只有要巨大的改变才可以。”  
“那我可以帮你们避免最后那场灭顶之灾吗？”  
古一沉思了一会儿，说：“我不确定。”  
“您可是至尊法师啊。”  
“至尊法师也是第一次见平行宇宙。”  
“说的也是。”  
古一提醒道，“我想你必须尽快赶路。借助你手上引导装置，你只能回过去无法到未来。”  
“我来的未来对于我自己已经是过去了啊。”  
古一笑了笑，在他面前展开两道平行线，它们都朝着一个方向流动，宛如金色的溪流。  
“这是什么？”  
“左边的是你们宇宙的时间流，右边的是我们的。”  
古一画了一片叶子，“叶子是你，叶脉代表你自己的时间流。”  
她将叶子置于左边的时间流上，“将它送到右边，偏下的位置。”  
无论史蒂夫如何尝试，叶子都只能落在相应平行的位置，或者更靠近上游，永远无法被送到下游。  
“你是在宇宙的时间流上穿梭，并非你自己的。时间按照既定方向流动，引导装置可以反向推动你，让你可以逆流而上回到过去。但若要回你来的地方——未来，就只能顺流而下，这样引导装置是帮不了你的，除非送你来的那台机器将你拉回去。”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思就是，如果你错过了约定的时间，很可能会一直留在这里回不去你的宇宙。”古一推了他一把，“想做什么都要快些，时间不等人。”

03  
二、一……  
不，我在胡思乱想些什么……我要相信他，我们之间的羁绊可比他们深多了，他没理由这么对我。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，努力撑起嘴角，他要让史蒂夫一回来就看到一个微笑的自己。

第二天一早，卡特来到办公室，发现史蒂夫已经不在了，什么都没留下。  
从那之后的很长一段时间内，卡特都分不清是已经坠机的史蒂夫罗杰斯真的出现过，还是她幻想了这么一段小插曲，好让自己能够心安理得地放下他，一心一意扑身到现在的生活中。  
几年之后，他出现过的那个傍晚，越来越像一场梦，梦里有一段好友间推心置腹的畅谈以及一支期待已久的舞。

离开卡特的办公室，史蒂夫又去了皮姆实验室，他需要再偷一支粒子。不过这次，他没能那么幸运，等待汉克皮姆的珍妮特冯达茵用黄蜂战衣半成品袭击了他。  
史蒂夫是在他们的争吵声中醒来的。  
“拜托，我的大小姐！”汉克皮姆齐肩的黑发随着他激烈的肢体动作摇摇摆摆，比起博士，他更像一个摇滚歌手，“你知道这有多危险吗珍妮！那只是个试验品！你怎么敢……我的天哪！”  
“放松点汉克……”金发女士端坐在桌前，优雅地小口吃着一块三明治，“我试过了，你的半成品非常成功。”  
“嘿……”史蒂夫发出了点动静，示意二人自己已经醒了。  
“就是你这个小偷。”皮姆拖着椅子到他面前坐下，“谁派你来的？是斯塔尔对吗？”  
“不，我……”  
“你这家伙怎么长得和消失的美国队长那么像……”皮姆抓着他的头发仔仔细细看了看他的脸。  
“汉克——”珍妮特在喊他，皮姆下意识去接珍妮特抛来的小东西，拎在手里认真打量着，约莫半分钟后，他爆发出一阵惊叹，“居然有人做出来了……真是天才！那是你吗？是你做的吗？冒牌美国队长先生？”  
“不，”史蒂夫笑了笑，“一个朋友。”  
“这样的材料，绝不是这个年代会有的。”皮姆给他松了绑，并且不计前嫌地拥抱了他，“你是外星人？”  
科学家接受新鲜事物就是快啊，史蒂夫摇摇头，“不，其实我是……”  
可是皮姆博士打断了他，“不要说！我差不多能猜到了！”  
“是，我是……”  
“时空旅行者！”  
角落里的珍妮特无奈地看了史蒂夫一眼，耸耸肩。  
“时空旅行者说话必须非常谨慎，不得透露任何消息，因为过去任何细微的变化都有可能对未来造成巨大的改变！”  
“不，其实……”  
“嘘——不要解释。”皮姆博士指着架子上的一排粒子试管，“请随意。”  
史蒂夫有些受宠若惊，“哦好的谢谢。”  
皮姆看着他，满脸期待，“让我见识见识未来的科技。”  
“我还需要这个——”史蒂夫指着汉克把玩的导航仪说。  
“哦当然当然！”  
史蒂夫带好导航装置，放入粒子等待着，皮姆倚着桌子小声问他，“嘿，未来人，真的有外星人对吗？”  
“有的，还有会说话的树和浣熊。”  
“我就知道！”  
三人沉默等待着，放入的粒子已经就绪，却迟迟没收到回应。  
糟了，史蒂夫胸口一紧，已经过了约定的时间了吗？

04一……  
史蒂夫没有出现。  
巴基的第一反应是这位巨人博士操作不当，他皱着眉偏头看他，想要问问究竟怎么回事。  
余光里，一个人缓缓走来，巴基带着期待转身，只见一个白发苍苍的老人坐在了湖边的长椅上。  
他的心沉下去，沉得比地平线的落日还快。  
史蒂夫果然留下了。  
是啊，为什么不呢？我们的故事已经圆满了，现在，他需要偿还自己欠下的，需要让他们的故事也圆满起来。  
他可以理解他，却不想原谅他。  
现在，他甚至不想面对他。巴基握起拳头，心想如果他再敢讲一句大道理，我一定要狠狠捶他解气，才不管这小老头的身体能不能承受住。  
巴基咬着牙停在他了身后，示意山姆上前。

时空穿梭没有完成，合上的面罩又自行打开了，“该死！”史蒂夫捏爆了手里的小瓶。  
“出故障了吗？”看着消失的史蒂夫又出现，珍妮特问道。  
“我错过了他们接应我的时间点……”  
“呃，没关系？对嘛？”皮姆拍拍他的肩，“你们肯定还约了别的日子吧？”  
“不，我现在就要回去，那里有人在等我。”  
“我相信他不介意多等一会儿……”汉克望向珍妮特请求支援，他不擅长安慰别人。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“……不，不能再等了，我已经让他等得够久了。博士，你有什么办法能让我回去或者跟那边取得联系吗？”  
“呃……”皮姆抓了一把头发，“你得给我点时间。把你的东西留下，让我看看，明天给你答复，明天午饭……不，晚饭前，你再来这里。”  
史蒂夫乖乖照做。  
他换上皮姆博士给他的衣服，暂住进了珍妮特安排的房子里。  
带着白色围栏的郊区小屋，门前是一望无际的广阔草场。  
风景不错，不过比起瓦坎达还是要差些。  
史蒂夫真想马上回到巴基身边，他靠着窗台想：没在约定的时间看到我，他会不会担心呢？已经很晚了，史蒂夫还是无心入睡，月光映在夜露上，淡淡的银色光辉让他想到了巴基的铁臂。  
他想他了。  
那五年里他也很想他，但不一样，那是绝望地想他，纯粹的追悔过去。现在，他满怀希望的想着他，想着他们很快就能再见面了。  
史蒂夫望着远处出神，天地相接的地方忽然亮起浓浓的火光，爆炸声接着传来。  
这样的场面，即使距离甚远一般人也会避之不及，但史蒂夫不一样，他是个战士，是复仇者，看到危险的第一反应是冲锋。  
他蹚着没过膝盖的草向前跑，手里没有盾牌。他不需要武器，关键时刻，他总能从敌人身上找到可以利用的东西。  
汽车已经四分五裂，驾驶员的脸埋在火里烧着，没有救的必要了。  
史蒂夫把他拖出来，还没来得及翻找证件，就被人踹倒在地。没给他留一点反应的时间，那人利落地锁了喉，膝盖夹着他的手臂让他动弹不得。史蒂夫听到了自己锁骨脆裂又愈合的声音。他奋力挺身，把背上的的人掀翻在地。  
感受到金属手臂的一刻史蒂夫就知道了，这是巴基，或者叫冬兵更合适些。  
但他不是他的史蒂夫，属于他的史蒂夫此刻还在北冰洋的某处沉睡着。  
史蒂夫看着他，知道自己什么都做不了。  
冬兵重新把那人扔回火海里，头也不抬地对史蒂夫说：“你不是我的任务，滚。”  
“你受伤了……”  
爆炸迸溅的碎片划伤了冬兵的脖子，鲜血沿着锁骨和肩膀走，汇聚到指尖流下来。  
“别管闲事。”冬兵打掉他伸来的手，抹了一把脖子。他不觉得疼，但黏糊糊的血液渗进指缝里让他很烦躁。  
这是他第一次作为冬日战士执行任务，注射给他的血清是初代，凝血功能还有些滞后。  
他懒得管眼前这个金发男人，爆炸声震到了他的脑子，他开始看到一些不知真假的片段，有关小巷、烟火和拥抱……这些东西让他有了感受，心脏酸软，这样不好，他不该有感觉的。  
杀人的时候，还是麻木着的好。  
“让我给你止止血，好不好？”  
“我说了，滚！”  
“你饿吗？我那里有巧克力之类的东西，或者你想吃点别的吗？”  
冬兵转头盯着他，“甜的。”  
带甜味的东西是被九头蛇严格限制的，据说糖类会消磨意志，半杯掺了蜂蜜的牛奶就是给他的全部奖励。  
看他蹲在那里没有一点要动的意思，史蒂夫转身向家的方向跑去，“等等我，很快就回来……”  
史蒂夫拿了一条饼干一袋巧克力，怕他渴，还贴心地拿了一桶牛奶。不过四十秒后，等他回来，蹲在那的人已经不知去向。  
这一夜，史蒂夫罗杰斯又失眠了，热牛奶也没能解救他。  
他无法袖手旁观，那人是巴基，即使是另一个宇宙里的巴基，他也不能放任他不管。  
他想救他，想把他从九头蛇身边带走。可这并非易事，而且就算真的带走了他，这里没有苏瑞，没人能治好他那不稳定的脑袋，他会变成流落在外的沉睡武器，会继续被人追杀，或许会过得比之前更糟。  
而自己也不能一直留在这里看护他，因为在另一个宇宙里，他的巴基还在等他回家。  
史蒂夫在天光微明的时候浅浅睡去，做了一个短而混乱的梦。  
他梦到了内战，昆式机上巴基落寞的神态让他心痛。他沉重的负罪感，并不是一句“那不是你的错”就能化解的。  
他梦到了史塔克夫妇出事的录像，以及那日托尼对他的控诉。  
还有娜塔沙和幻视……所有为了战争而牺牲的朋友。  
他曾对旺达说过“你不能救每一个人”。  
可是现在，他自己却不明白这个道理了。他想改变这个世界的走向，想保全所有人，至少让他们在这个宇宙里团聚。  
是灵魂宝石给他捏造了一线希望，或许在这里，他的巴基不需要活得那么自责，他的朋友们也不需要牺牲。

05  
这就是你苍老的样子吗？巴基望着他瘦弱的肩膀想，倒有点像小时候的你了。  
还好，至少你平安回来了，大不了再请苏瑞把你变回去，或者把我变得跟你一样，这样我们也算一起老去了。

晚饭时间，史蒂夫如约来到了皮姆的实验室。  
实验室里弥漫着咖啡味，汉克皮姆看起来有些憔悴，一头黑发被他抓得乱乱的，“再给我点时间……或许几个月后我就能。”  
“不必了，我找到了新的去处，”史蒂夫取回桌上属于自己的东西，“谢谢，你该睡会儿了博士。”  
“等等！”皮姆又给了他一瓶粒子，“再试试。”  
“爱你的人会想尽一切办法带你回去。”珍妮特搂着皮姆对史蒂夫说，“要对你的爱人有信心。”  
“是的，要有信心，我相信如果我迷失在量子领域，珍妮特一定不会放弃寻找我的......对吗亲爱的？”  
珍妮特没说话只是温柔地注视着他，答案不言而喻。  
“我就知道你不会。”皮姆自问自答道。

从那天起直到1991年，史蒂夫一直默默追踪冬日战士，暗中干预他执行杀人任务。史蒂夫很谨慎，从不让他发现自己。  
开始的时候史蒂夫的胜率很大，几乎不会失手。后来，冬日战士不断被九头蛇升级强化，他杀人的手法越来越利落娴熟，史蒂夫的独身营救变得困难重重。

1991年的这天，巴基埋伏在了一条史蒂夫非常熟悉的小路上。  
就是这，史塔克夫妇遇害的地方。  
史蒂夫告诉自己，这一次，绝对不能失败。  
比伏击时间早了一个小时，他引着霍华德走上一条安全的路，在那里有卡特接应，她对史蒂夫说：“放心，我会保证他们的安全。”  
“佩吉……”史蒂夫递给她一封信，“请你把这个交给三十年后的我。”  
“还有别的事要交代给你吗？”  
“我看了自会明白的。”  
“三十年？”七十岁卡特刚把信收好就笑着摇头，“做着这样的工作，我可不敢保证自己能活到那么大年纪。”  
“你会长命百岁的，小姑娘。”他吻了吻卡特的额头。  
“再见史蒂夫。”  
“再见。”  
离开再也无法相见的老友，史蒂夫没有回头，一种前所未有的感觉由他的心底升腾起来，一直到喉头到眼眶。他有预感，在这个本不属于他的世界里，有些故事的结局要改变了。

没有埋伏到猎物的冬兵很愤怒，他一拳一拳捶倒了路边一棵合抱粗的树。  
史蒂夫停在离他一米远的地方，“巴基。”  
“谁他妈是巴基！”  
在他们长达二十年的战斗中，冬兵永远不会记住他，史蒂夫却记得他的每一招每一式。  
史蒂夫轻松避开了他的挥来的拳头，借力反制住他的铁臂，迅速将掌心贴在他额头上。  
刹那间，一团柔和的橙色光芒透过史蒂夫的指缝，光芒映衬下，冬兵的眼神由狠戾转向迷茫，最终彻底柔和下来，看着他发愣，“史蒂夫？你怎么在这里？我们的任务成功了吗？你阻止他们了吗？我只记得自己掉下山崖……我好像做梦了，很长的梦……噩梦……不过能见到你可真好啊。”  
“听着……”史蒂夫拨开他散乱的头发，吻了上去  
打斗过程中留在嘴里的血腥味还没有散去，他的金属手臂紧紧勒着史蒂夫的腰。  
“听着，我爱你。”史蒂夫用宝石压着他的后脑勺，与他额头相抵，轻声说：“之前我都没有说出口，现在告诉你，我爱你巴基巴恩斯，我们不只是朋友。”  
“嗯，我们还是亲人。”  
“小混蛋，你知道我什么意思，我爱你……”史蒂夫喉头一热，“我真的好爱你……”  
为什么我没有早点意识到呢？  
十七岁的冬天、在火炉旁，我们第一次试探着吻对方的时候的时候我就该意识到的。  
还有你去前线的那天，那时的我只想成为英雄，却不知道当一个英雄的代价是一次次失去你。  
如果我知道，从那之后我们的每一次相遇都将以生离死别收场，我绝不会只是拥抱你而已。  
“嘿，你个傻大个，哭什么？”巴基蹭着他的额角，“我们走吧，我总觉得这个地方不安全。”  
“对不起......”史蒂夫摇摇头。  
“什么意思？不！不要把我留在这！不让我走你就杀了我！我不想再杀人了！”  
史蒂夫紧紧握着他的手臂，“三十年后，华盛顿，在大桥上你要认出我，记住了吗？”  
绝望从他鹿一样的眼睛中缓缓渗出，他在哀求，“史蒂夫……不要把我丢下。”  
“对不起爱人。”  
对不起，我不能取代我，你也不能取代你。  
不管在哪个宇宙，我们都将以那样的姿态相遇。我们需要一次次失去彼此救赎彼此，虽然过程并不愉快，但至少结局壮美。  
宝石被收走的那一刻，巴基晕了过去，重重栽进史蒂夫的怀里。  
史蒂夫把他抱到树下，转身藏起来，直到看着他醒来才离开。他眼中重又蒙上了厚厚的冰霜，神情冷漠的，向着来处进发。  
那就迟一点，我们未来再见。  
视线里的他越来越模糊，史蒂夫蹭了一下眼角，把皮姆粒子放进腰间的装置里。  
面罩合上，熟悉的眩晕感袭来，他缓缓闭上眼。

06  
“史蒂夫。”  
白发苍苍的史蒂夫回过头，时隔五年，终于又见到了他心心念念的人，“巴基……”  
“你怎么会变成这样？”  
“灭霸到来前的一场战斗，我的血清被敌人抽走了。”  
“什么？”巴基警觉起来，“你不是史蒂夫……”  
“我是史蒂夫，但不是你想的那个人，”史蒂夫笑着摸了摸他的头发，“我的宇宙诞生于宝石被带来你们宇宙的那一刻。那里没有内战，我在大桥上遇到了你，娜特帮我留住了你，托尼和班纳治好了你，我们并肩战斗过很多次，直到我没了血清，你成了美国队长。后来灭霸来了，一半的人都消失了，很不幸你也是……对不起，我们剩下的人也尝试过营救，可惜失败了。佩吉留给我一封信，信上要我带着盾牌来这里找你们。那时我还不懂什么意思，看到你就明白了。再见到你真好。他真幸运，我的巴基在五年前就消失了。快带他回来吧亲爱的，史蒂夫罗杰斯等了太久了。”

五分钟过去了，巴基还在反复拨动那个按钮。  
“巴恩斯，算了吧。”山姆伸手拦他，“他把导航仪都留给那个自己了……”  
“没有导航装置协助，他会陷进量子领域，不过我们可以问问皮姆博士，他有救人出来的经验。”班纳摘下眼镜，揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，“倒也不是毫无办法……”  
天色渐暗，巴基越来越烦躁，自从苏瑞治好他，他就再没经历过这样剧烈的恐惧和不安。  
他推开山姆，“我要他现在就回来！”他瞪着他，“你有了盾她跳了舞，我呢？我有什么！”  
巴基一拳砸在按钮上，“该死的！我还剩下什么！”  
久违的嗡鸣声响起，三人惊异地望向平台，只见史蒂夫罗杰斯半跪着现身，看起来有些狼狈。  
山姆拍拍操作台，“博士，你这玩意原来是这么用的吗？”  
“你个混蛋……”巴基揪住挣扎着站起的史蒂夫，想要冲着他的脸来一拳。可一望进他的蓝眼睛里，巴恩斯先生的手忽然就软下去了，转了个弯，环住他的脖子，贴身吻了上去。  
“又来了又来了……”山姆翻了个白眼，转头对班纳说，“前几年在瓦坎达，史蒂夫每次执行任务回来他们都要这样来一次……”  
班纳震惊了两秒，淡然地扶了扶眼镜合上下巴，“老实说……我不觉得奇怪，我就知道他们的关系没有那么简单。”  
“噢天呐，我们快离开这个是非之地吧，”看着史蒂夫的手由巴基的腰缓缓下移，山姆叹了口气，挎起盾，“嘿！准备好和美国队长共进晚餐了嘛？”  
“乐意至极。”

“等急了吗？”史蒂夫贴着巴基的额头问。  
“有点，不要再有下次了好吗？你保证。”  
“唔……”史蒂夫面露难色，“我得去趟沃弥尔，灵魂宝石还没还呢。”  
“明天让山姆去不行吗？”  
“那待会儿我们问问他。”

星幕低垂，巴基巴恩斯和史蒂夫罗杰斯侧卧在草地上，耳鬓厮磨，呼吸着同一口夜风。  
“盾牌也送人了，舞也跳了，就没有什么要给我的吗？”  
“有，有一个为了一己私欲就擅用灵魂宝石篡改人心的前美国队长。”  
“篡改人心？听起来挺过分的，还够资格举起索尔的锤子吗？”巴基挠着他的下巴问。  
“大概不能了。”  
“好可惜啊，你拿锤子的样子还挺帅的。”  
“巴基……”史蒂夫忽然贴近他，不住地用鼻子蹭他，“无论在哪个宇宙，都是我们相爱的。”  
“我知道啊，傻瓜。”  
“我看山姆已经拿到盾了，你们都见过平行宇宙的我了是吗？”  
“对……你回来前他还在的，不知道现在去哪了。”  
“可能是回去找他的巴基了吧。”史蒂夫笑着揉了揉他的头发，“知道吗？平行宇宙的我们爱得没有这么辛苦……我想没有，对了，那个我有没有说什么？我们过得好吗？”  
“他说我们在那里并肩战斗直至白头偕老。”巴基巴恩斯靠在爱人的肩头，温柔而坚定地说。  
“我爱你。”  
“我更爱你。”  
“那可不一定。”  
“走着瞧。”史蒂夫吻了他嘴角一下，“我们走着瞧吧，宝贝。”


End file.
